


I'll raze the world to keep him safe

by littlered89



Series: In the arms of my brother, I feel safe [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Dick Grayson, Angst, Bruce Wayne is Bad at Communicating, Bruce Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Damian Wayne Feels, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson is Damian Wayne’s Parent, Dick Grayson loves Damian Wayne, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, POV Dick Grayson, Protective Batfamily (DCU), Protective Dick Grayson, Protective Jason Todd, Protective Tim Drake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28220346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlered89/pseuds/littlered89
Summary: Dick gets his revenge on the weasel man for what he did to damian, going out as nightwing despite being temporary benched by Bruce so he could 'cool down'.He searches for the weasel man who went in to hiding and is trying to escape gotham after red hood and red robins vist.The night after, Bruce and dick argue about whether or not he crossed the line by going after the man."I didn't give him enough time to panic before my fist collides with his face, the satisfying sound of his nose snapping filled the quietness of the hideaway""Damian wouldn't of wanted yo-" "What do you know about what damian wants all you you've done in the few weeks since the gala is ignore him, he thinks your disappointed at him for getting drugged!"This is a sequel to "to be anywhere but here"
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Damian Wayne
Series: In the arms of my brother, I feel safe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067276
Comments: 6
Kudos: 121





	1. The bird hunts and the weasel scurries

**Author's Note:**

> So a sequel is made!!! Am not that good at fight scenes so please forgive me I tried my best♡♡♡♡ 
> 
> I wrote this mainly because nataliareese15 seemed to want a part were weasel man was beat up and I aim to please so you can thank them for this.♡♡♡♡  
> This will be from dicks pov and focus mainly on him but jason and Tim's vist to weasel man will be mentioned.  
> cause I can't help it there will be some soft stuff near the end, this story will probably be two chapters thank you for reading♡♡♡♡

Dick's pov

A lot has happened in the weeks following the disastrous gala I mused. Dami insisted on going back out as robin barely two days after the gala despite all of me and the family's objections, we just wanted him to rest. We had told him that he could take off as much time as he needed, that we wouldn't mind covering his patrol routes for him. Dami took that as us saying he wasn't capable enough, strong enough to go out as robin and was upset that we were treating him like a 'sniveling child that needs coddling' he had said that in his usual sharp tone.

So despite our hesitations he has been going out as robin on the condition that he only patrol five nights a week and that one of us is with him when he does. Dames agreed though am sure its because it was that or nothing not some sudden willingness to relax. So far there have been no major outbreaks in gotham only a few minor ones and a couple d-class villains trying to become the next joker or scarecrow. If it continues like this I think Bruce will allow Dami to go back to his usual full week not always supervised patrols soon, I honestly think Dames is ready to go out full time again. He seems to be recovering well with no real lasting mental trauma from the 'weasel man' I snorted, yep that's what Dami calls the man who had tried to assault him.

I first heard the name when I was snuggled up with Dames gently trying to get him to talk about what happened at the gala when the nickname slipped from his lips. The name had simply caught on with the rest of the family besides Bruce of course, he was still brooding about the gala and was mad we were 'making light' of what happened to Damian, even though dami is the one who gave the nickname to the man.

That made my blood boil there is **_no one_** in this entire world this universe that loves damian more than I do, I was the first to care for him and is still the only one that can truly understand him. And to hear Bruce accuse me of making light of the situation, of what happened to _my_ baby makes my body thrum with anger. 

I have been the one by damian side this whole time while Bruce brooded in the cave playing batman instead of being a father to his young child who now more than anything needs comfort and security. I have been the one chaperoning all of Damians patrols, of course I don't mind because I love spending time with him but still my point stands. I've been making sure he takes breaks and doesn't just do case work the whole time on his mandatory days off, watching movies with him in the home theater, cuddling with him, taking him to the park, zoo, and museum.

Damian might have a good front but I have long since learned how to read his true feelings and in turn he learned to do the same with me as well. He needs to know his family loves him, that we'll be there with him through anything and his own father avoiding him isn't helping. He thinks that Bruce is disappointed with him for getting drugged and even though I've explained that Bruce is upset at himself not him I know he doesn't believe me even though he says he understands. Dami has always bled the need for approval and acceptance.

On a better note both jason and tim have made on effort to spend more time with dami, even if it is just sitting in the same room together, jason cleaning his guns, tim doing case work or something for wayne enterprises, and Damian tucked into a corner, sketching. Sometimes spending time together under the guise of one of them needing damians help on a case and mabye getting a bite to eat at batburger after.

Switching my thoughts to the present I thought of my plan, tonight which happens to be going after the weasel man. I've had to wait till Bruce let his guard down and was no longer watching me as vigilantly. Bruce had pulled me aside the night after the gala and told _me_ that I couldn't go after the weasel man, that it wouldn't help damian and that it wouldn't be justice. 

Ha, if he thought telling me that would stop me he was wrong. But my bearly held patience has paid off and Bruce was called to the watchtower earlier today and wasn't expected to be back until tomorrow evening.

I wanted to keep this from damian for as long as possible because I know he would tell me not to go after the weasel man. So I had jason who had wanted to spend more time with the kid anyways take Dami to the dog park to tire him out. It worked like a charm, Dames was out like a light ever since he and Jay got home this afternoon.

The batmobile I was _borrowing_ roared to life, the fact that I would have to listen to another one of Bruce's many lectures when he got back at the back of my mind. Him lecturing and scolding me was nothing new, it didn't work with me when I was a teenager and it's not going to work with me as an adult either.

It was only fair in my mind that I got a go at the weasel man, Jay and Tim did after all. Timmy ever so smart and efficient dug up every thing he could on the weasel man who was unsurprisingly doing a lot of illegal shit. He was involved in money laundering, large scale drug deals, and even paying criminals to destroy properties he owns so he could claim the insurance payout for the ruined buildings and many other illegal things.

Tim brought all of that to light showing the public how bad he is and now the police and a lot of anger people are looking for him wanting to get even, his business partners are distancing themselves from him and his company, which is now going bankrupt. Jason took care of the weasel mans deals with the criminal underworld, he as red hood made sure to broadcast to everybody from low teir criminals to mob bosses to villains that the weasel man was on his shit list and if they continued to work with the man they would be to. Since no one is stupid enough to cross red hood the weasel mans deals quickly dissolved.

So now with all of his bad deeds open to the public and almost all of his connections destroyed the weasel man went into hiding trying to avoid everyone especially the vigilantes of gotham. That was a few weeks ago and now there was a little rumor floating around that he's trying to get smuggled out of gotham and probably America mostly unnoticed.

I couldn't help but to laugh at the man's futile attempt to get away he never even had a chance not with tim monitoring his every move, if the man even breathed wrong tim would know about it. I sighed, parking the batmobile hidden away by some crumbling building which gotham had an abundance of. I decided to continue by grappling building to building as it was both stealthily and more convenient as I wasn't sure exactly were the weasel man was only a general location but even that was a few city block wide.

I paused on a building there was no point grappling aimlessly around looking for one man in a area that housed hundreds. Tim had told me earlier that it looked like the weasel man was either switching hideaways or he was making his move to leave gotham and that he'd text me when he found out which one it was so he could send me to the right place. 

So now no matter how frustrating it was to wait it was all I could do. I know I won't have to wait to long but even the thought of the man somehow getting away made me anxious. I impatiently ruled on the balls of my feet ready to spring forwards at a moments notice, wishing the text would just appear now.

☆☆☆☆ 

Twenty five minutes of tense waiting my body coursing with anger as I thought of the weasel man a text came my phone letting out a soft chime. I quickly grab my phone reading the text, it was a location and a short message that the man was making his move to leave by tonight so I needed to hurry. I reread the location once more just to make sure, texting tim a quick thank you before grappling the the location listed.

Adrenaline pumping in my veins I couldn't help but to think of Dami again as I swung past buildings. My baby brother, my world I couldn't put into words how awful it was to watch my baby ever so strong go through something like this. It hurts so much hasn't Dami been put through enough in the short time he's lived, being tortured and abused since birth to become an assassin and even dying from Talia ordering his death. But the horrendous things that happened from him seem to make him even stronger, never giving in to the pain of his trauma.

I knew particularly why it hurt so much was do it my failure, I had failed to protect damian. I had left him alone in that room vulnerable and drugged I should have just taken him with me to find the others. But Dami had forgive my failure with out hesitance telling me it wasn't my fault, that I couldn't of known he was drugged and that I was trying to protect him by getting him home. That I did the best i could to help him with the information available to me.

Oh my boy was so forgiving so kind, the others don't always see it but I do, I see the little boy who rescues starving kittens and beaten puppys from the streets. How he hides the animals in his room to nurse them back to health before personally making sure they get good homes. I see the little boy so desperate for love and acceptance that he would do anything for us including _dying_ for us and he did he died protecting me. I hate it that it took damian dying for the others to see what I saw this whole time.

Sometimes my heart swells with so much love it feels like it's about to burst when I think of how _good_ my boy is, the best of us all. He went through such an horrifying upbringing but fought to overcome it and walked away victorious with a peerless amount of kindness in him.

I grapple upwards landing on a roof looking at the building in front of me, this is it I think with a smile, weasel mans hideaway. There's a light on inside and I can see a man pacing back and forth as I get closer landing on his windowsill opening it the slightest amount I can him arguing with someone on the phone about the price of transport. 

That's the weasel man alright I mused fingers tightening on the window frame, he looks disheveled, eyes shoting every which way looking for phantom beings hiding in the shadows large bags under his eyes. Good he deserves to be paranoid at every turn and jump at every sound too petrified to even sleep.

The man injuries from his encounter with jason at the gala are manly healed with only a few like the large scab on his forehead and bandages on his arm visible. I slink through the window, feet silently touching the hardwood floor, the weasel man turns spotting me. I don't give him enough to panic before my fist collides with his face, the satisfying sound of his nose snapping filled the quietness of the hideaway.

The man is thrown by by the force of my punch falling to his ass dropping his phone in the process which I promptly crush under my heel. "Night-nightwing" the man sputters when he sees who had hit him holding a hand to his broken nose and trying to both lift himself up and back away. I didn't let him go far, and slammed my foot into his chest forcing him onto his back and using my weight to keep him in place. 

"I-I didn't do any-anything let me go" the man yelled withering like a worm, blood now dripping through his fingers. "I hear you like to assault children" I growl roughly, lifting my foot up only to slam it back down hearing bones crack. I grind my foot into his chest, reveling in his shout off pain. "No no I would never do something like that I swear" he cried out trying more desperately to get away. Scoffing I give him a cold look, the fury that's been festering in me all night finally breaching the surface.

Lifting my foot of his chest again I harshly yank him up to his knees by his greasy hair, kicking him in the stomach before crouching to be eye level with him. I gave him a harsh stare gripping his chin tightly " So that was just your clone that drugged and tried to assault the youngest wayne a few weeks ago at a gala?" I asked voice more a growl than anything. I backhanded him then shook his head like a disobedient dog "cause I think it was you" I spat, standing up to kick the man in the head. He fell to the side but scurried to right himself blood flowing from his temple. 

It this point the weasel man was a blubbering mess trying to deny my accusation through a mouth full of blood. He was pleading to me to stop that he didn't do it and who ever told me he did was lying. Grabbing his wrist I snap it his begging only made my angrier especially when I thought of what jason told me, that damian in his drugged induced haze was pleading with the man to stop, tears beading in the corners of his eyes.

This man had no mercy for Dami a _child_ why should I have any for him a worthless piece of trash I thought punching him in the face. I threw him down kicking him in his already hurt ribs, reaching to my side I grab one of my escrima sticks jabbing it into him a few times his body jolting. He was flailing around sobbing in pain but I paid it no mind stepping on his hand crushing his fingers beneath me making him scream other hoarsely. 

I the beating continued like that for the next fifthteen or so minutes till I was satisfied with the punishment and injuries I've inflicted onto him. I wish I could kill the man fuck the no kill rule, but I won't not for Bruce but for damian. I know damian doesn't want me to kill anyone for him no matter what that person might have done to him. If I did he would just blame himself for that person's death but even more so for Bruce's anger at me, even though if I kill someone it would be on me, _only_ me.

With a sneer I put my escrima sticks back into their holsters walking away from the mans bloody and broken body but not before giving the man a few more hard kicks. I grapple to the roof of the building sending Timmy a quick text that I was done and heading back to the Manor. Trusting him to take care of the clean up of the human garbage in the room I just left, clean up would consist of destroying any evidence that I was there and then anonymously giving the police the address.

I quickly grapple back to the hidden batmobile wondering what I should tell Dami to explain my absence and hide what I did tonight I know tonight wouldn't stay hidden form dami for long I give it to at the max early tomorrow afternoon till he finds out. I turn on the auto drive and set it for the batcave, setting back I started to collect my thoughts wiping blood off gloved hand not wanting Dames to see me like this. Letting the steady roar of the batmobile and thoughts of Dami safe at home calm me I close my eyes momentarily wanting to be home already so I could cuddle with him.

☆☆☆☆

I arrive home stripping out of my nightwing uniform, hopping in a quick shower then changing into a pair of sweats and a loose t-shirt. I spare a short glance at the bruises just starting to form on my knuckles but seeing no splits I decided not to bandaged them. I instead took three stairs at a time to get out of the cave and into the Manor and to Damian as swiftly as possible.

I hope he's still asleep mabye then I could just pretend I was home the whole time. When I get to his room it looked like he was still sleeping, yes, I tiptoe to his bed sitting softly on it just besides dames head. His pets ever so protective watched my every move "it's alright it's just me" I speak gently to titus and Alfred who settle down after than deeming me safe and not a threat to their boy.

I reach forwards brushing a lock of hair from Dami's face when two green eyes open, peering accusingly up at me. "tt were where you" Dami questioned though I could see it in his eyes he already knew were I've been. "Out doing some late night shopping" I reply softly deciding to play along, I scoot more into his bed sliding next to him still sitting up. Dames glared up at me making a sharp clicking noise with his tongue. "father will be angry" damians voice was bearly there as if speaking any louder would summon Bruce, he curled into me face pressed into my thigh like he was trying to hide. 

I let out out a puff of air hating just how _small_ the already tiny boy looked at the moment. Wrapping an arm around him around Dami pulled him impossibly closer holding him tightly, letting my self revel in his warm comforting weight against me. "Just let me worry about Bruce alright, me going out tonight was my own decision and any consequences that come of it are only on me" I whispered to him rubbing my hand in soothing circles on his back. "its been a-" "Why?" Dames interrupted my spiel, shocked I couldn't think of an answer so I just dumbly questioned "what?"

He let out an inpatient sigh "tt I said why?, why risk getting in trouble with father and gaining his ire for me?" Oh boy I thought Dami understood that I would do _anything_ for him, that no matter what I was doing or were I was if he called I would drop everything and would come to him in a heartbeat.

"Sweetheart, I'd burn the world down to keep you warm, anything if it meant you were never scared or hurt again. You are my every thing and I love you more than _anything_ in this whole universe" I squeezed him tight kissing him softly on the top of the head "and tomorrow I'll show you just how much I love you cause it seems like you need a reminder." The only thing that told me damian was listening and hadn't fallen asleep was the tightening of his little fingers on my pants. "So now let's get some rest, it looks like we have a big day ahead of us when we wake up" I say maneuvering Dami so I can curl around him breathing in the scent of his shampoo, his face now pressed against my chest, small, even, warm breaths ticking me. 

I don't know why people find it hard to believe me when I say I'd do anything for damian. It didn't matter what it took as long as it assured damian's safety and happiness. In my opinion he deserves every good thing world has to offer and so much more. People need to realize that I'll raze the world to keep him safe, with that thought I drifted off to sleep peaceful now that damians secure in my arms.


	2. Ignoring the inevitable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce returns from the watchtower and argues with dick about him going after the weasel man.  
> Lots of fluff at the beginning and end through.♡♡♡♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Bruce confronting dick was supposed to be in the first chapter but I scrapped that idea and didn't do it♡♡♡♡  
> But then on the Fifth of this month I was like I wanna do the Bruce & dick confrontation but I didn't want to just throw in some 500 word argument as a second chapter and I didn't want to make it its own fic so I added some fluff and ☆ta-da☆ this was the result♡♡♡♡  
> I hope you enjoy it!!

Dick's pov

It had been a nice day, a great day, me and Dami had lounged around the Manor, watched tv, and played with Titus outside. We had a late lunch outside in the form of a small picnic, going to a decent sized pond on the property that Dames liked to frequent due to the abundance of animals in and around it and it's isolated nature away from the Manor and surrounded by trees which gave of the senses of privacy. When we first arrived at the pond the ducks and geese happily greeted Dami with loud quacks and honks seemingly recognizing him. huh, I'll have to come here with dami more often I thought amused as I watched damian go up to the birds greeting each of them, throwing handfuls of duck feed to the ones still in the lake and running his fingers over the silky feathers of the birds that came up to him. 

I find myself ones again enamored with how good with animals Dami is they just seem to gravitate to him no matter the where he is, it reminds me of Disney Princesses, oh my God! Dami a Disney Princess. I snorted so hard trying to keep in my laughter falling back to the ground shaking with silent laughter "tt what idiotic thing have you thought of now Grayson?" Dames asked coming over to me nudging me with his foot. "Nothing, nothing I swear" I defended myself at Dami's skeptical look "come on now let just eat" I held up a hand for him to pull me up to a sitting position, only to yank him down next to me in the soft grass when he grasped my hand, my laughter pairing well with Dami's loud shout of " _Grayson_ **."**

After the picnic was all but crumbs we relaxed by the pond for a few hours damian quietly sketching various animals and plants, I filled the time by skipping rocks and trying to distract Dames by showing off more and more complex tricks. He pretends not to be interested in my performance but I've been teaching him the routines I learned in the circus for the last few months and every time were done practicing he has the cutest little self-satisfied smile on his face. He trys to hide it but but he can't, not from me.

I'm glad that dami showed an interest in trapeze and allowed me to teach it to him, he took to it like a fish out of water and was always very eager to learn. Happiness blooms in my chest like morning glorys at dawn when I think about Dames practicing the quadruple Somersault, he doesn't quite have it down yet but soon he will, I know it. Once he perfects it he will officially become a flying grayson and I'll no longer be the last one left. Damian will be there with me and will be the two flying grayson and I don't think he truly realized just how much that means to me. I wish my parents could be here to see Dami join the family because I know they would love him just as much as I do.

Damian and I headed back to the Manor thoughts of trapeze and parents drifting away as we walked through the forest the sun just starting to set in a beautiful array of soft pinks and oranges. Birds fluttered through the trees singing their last song of the day and the other small animals of the forest scurrying to get back to their dens before the chill of night sets in.

Titus barks greeting us excitedly once we open the door, wrapping himself insistently around Dami's legs nearly tripping him as he trys to move. We retreated back to Damian's room, in witch I spectacularly lose a race between titus and I to see who was faster. Bolting up the stairs titus left me in the dust and when I turn the corner he was sitting patiently at his boys door, I swear he was giving me look that said do you really think you could of won. I groan in defeat scratching titus head, he barks at me before running all the way back to where Dami is which is a ways back since he did't race with us calling it childish.

Entering his room I flopped face down on his meticulously made bed bearly missing Alfred the cat who hissed at my, half of my legs hanging off the end of the bed, breathing in the scent of lemon laundry detergent. "I see you were bested by a dog grayson" the deadpan ring of Dami's voice carried throughout the room as he entered taking in the scene of me moping on his bed. I let out a long groan in response the sound muffled by the blankets my face was pressed against. "What a dignified response" Dames snarked trying to push me out of the way so he had room to lay down, titus also pawing at me trying to help his boy.

I swiftly flip over grabbing Damian and pulled him down squeezing him into my chest, laughing as he huffed and struggled to get free of my hold shouting insults at me. I let him up receiving a sharp glare and a hard punch to the stomach that left my breathless as thanks. "Ok, I get it sweetheart I'm sorry" I crooned once I could catch my breath, Dami tutted cheeks flushing red at the term of endearment, He turned as far away from my as he could while still sitting on my midsection a small scowl on him face.

Giving him my best lopsided grin I hook and arm around his waist and maneuvered him so he was pressed against my side his face nestled into my collar bone. Titus who was feeling left out curled around are feet Alfred the cat primly laying at the back of Damians knees. I stretched my arm outwards, hand fumbling around on Dami's nightstand looking for his ipod his stand was thankfully pretty bare or else I would've knocked down a lot of things. 

I let out a triumphant sound when I blindly found the ipod not wanting to sit up to look for at as doing that would've dislodged Dames form his place. Thumbing through his music I picked a random song and pressed one earbud in his ear then the other in mine. Dami let out a small content sound shifting closer to me both of us letting the soft sound of the instrumental music wash over us. Relaxing we pretended not to know that the darkening sky ment Bruce would be home soon.

☆☆☆☆

I gently petted Dami's head messing up his hair, I had been unable to fall asleep though it seems like Dames hadn't had the same problem and was out cold before the third song even played. Somehow my baby boy had moved in his sleep and was laying on top off me sprawled out, his face flushed with sleep and his body radiating a heat that sunk into my bones keeping me warm, I felt lethargic it was like sleeping with a heated blanket.

It had been an hour and a half since Dami and I had retired to his room, Bruce had to be home from the watchtower tower by now, though he probably got an alert the second I left the cave as nightwing. I carefully moved damian off of me, he mumbled in his sleep hand fishing into the covers a frown on his face eyebrows creased. Welp, I stood up their's no point in waiting for Bruce to come to me it would just wake up Dami and cause him even more distress if start yelling. I hate letting him see me angry because I know it scares him even if that anger is _never_ directed at him. 

Stretching I watch as Dami curled into titus laying his head on the dogs flank, burying his face into the short fur, Alfred moving in to the small nook of space between the two of them. I gently cover Dami up with his comforter tucking him in careful not to fully cover his animals before ducking down to give him a kiss to the head, brushing my thumb over his cheek.

"Watch over are boy while am gone ok" I told titus who lifted his head and let out a single soft woof as though he understood me and was saying yes before laying his head back down on Dami's hip. After watching the light rise and fall of Dames chest for a few moments I left, running my hand over the wall, walking slowly down to the cave as I saw no need to rush.

As I expected Bruce was in full costume at the batcomputer only missing his cowl which was sitting next to him on the computer console. He didn't look up or make a sound of acknowledgement when I entered the cave and keep his focus on what ever he was typing on the computer. "Bruce" I greeting seeing as he wasn't going to start the conversation, I just wanted to get this done and over with there's no point in ignoring the inevitable. 

He didn't so much as twitch, fingers still flying over computer keys even when I leaned against the console my fingers digging into metal not detoured by Bruce's silence. Crossing my arms If this is how he wanted to act it was fine by me, annoying but whatever, I straightened up dropping my arms to my side and went over to the couch, snagging a case File on the way cause I might as well do some case work as I wait for Bruce to stop brooding enough to have a conversation.

I Balance the file on my crossed knees and flipped to the first page, this case was about a recent string of robberies involving low tier magical artifacts, though none of them were strong enough to do any real damage, that why this is a low priority case. I was half way through a witness account of of women who claims to have saw the thief when a sharp bark of 'nightwing' broke my concentration, looks like Bruce finally collected his thoughts. 

I look up to see him staring directly at me from where he sat at the batcomputer "their's no need for code names Bruce am not in costume" I grin trying to mask the tenseness that materialized in my body. He stood up so I did as well because I guess this does seem like a stand up and talk sort of conversation. Bruce stood in front of me, giving me his best batglare, widening his stance "What you did last night was unacceptable you can't go around beating people up without cause" he gestured to the batcomputer which displayed a few grainy shots of me entering and leaving the weasel mans hideaway.

I frowned, rocking on the balls of my feet and rolling my shoulders "I mean it hardly seems like I did it without a solid reason he tried to assault damian and he would of his jason hadn't been there to intervene" I tried to keep my voice light. "I know what that man did but that doesn't make your actions justified, you should have allowed the proper authorities to take care of him. You know you were crossing a line going after him yourself that's why you waited until I was off planet to do it!" Bruce was steadily geting louder and louder the sound echoing off the walls of the cave. "The authorities were never going to find him and he would of been gone by now smuggled of of gotham if I hadn't went after him last night. And yeah I did wait till you were gone to go after him but not because it was crossing a line but because I didn't want _you_ getting in my way!" I yelled back at him, feeling fury start to course through me.

"Damian wouldn't of wanted yo-" "What do _you_ know about what damian wants all you you've done in the few weeks since the gala is ignore him, he thinks your disappointed at him for getting drugged, that's it's his fault!" I couldn't stand to listen to him lecture me about what Dami does and doesn't want. "he wants a dad that can get his own emotionally constipated head out his ass, for you to tell him that you love him and your proud of him!" 

"Damian knows I'm proud of him, that I love him and would _never_ blame him for getting drugged, it was out of his control" Bruce growled. "Does he, because I can think of three times in the last week that I've held him reassuring him of all three of those things and even that's not enough to get through to him." Bruce's eyes narrowed "he's never came to me with any of these concerns" he defended himself as if that was a good enough reason as to why he didn't notice, he's batman for fucks sake.

"Why would he, it's not like it matters to you as long as he good enough to fight next week's villain, right" rage twisted onto Bruce's face, hands clench tightly at his side "Damian is my son I care more about his physical and mental health then is ability to preform as robin!" "than why didn't you care this time, you knew damian was hurting, why didn't you make sure that the man who hurt him ended up in prison, anything!" I tried to understand but I couldn't Bruce's inaction was inexcusable. "You can stay on your moral high ground but at least I got justice for damian and showed him that people can't just hurt him and get away scot-free! hell even tim and jason did!"

"I was giving him space you know he doesn't like or want to be coddled and comforted he thinks were underestimating him when we do!" snarled Bruce, are faces only inches apart now. "It isn't about what damian wanted it's about what he needed, he didn't need fucking space! He needed his dad to hold him and tell him it's alright that everything's going to be ok!" At the point I had my hands fisted into the front of his batsuit in a white knuckled hold. 

Bruce roughly pushed my hands of him "I think you forgetting who's damian's parent here, I can take care of him I'll talk to him tonight" he said this in such a even impersonal tone I couldn't help but to explode. "He was my son first! He was my son when all you could see was a assassin, when _you_ wanted to give him back to Talia the woman who tortued him all his life!" Bruce was shocked by my outburst and took a staggering step back, astonishment written across his face but it was gone in a instant replaced by the flat stare of batman.

I took a step back as well, taking in a few calming breathes and looked into his eyes "I _know_ you love damian" my voice taking on a despairing quality but I continued on I needed Bruce to understand. "A lot of people do, he has a way of unknowing worming into your heart and making you care with a combination of insults, glares, and carefully concealed kindness and compassion, no matter how hard you try not to. It's like a gift he can get people to loath and love him at the same time" any anger left in my body melted away leaving sorrow in its place.

"And I get it, I know how precious damian is to you, _all_ of us, that you would give your _life_ for his in a instance without question, me, the girls, jason, tim, we all would do the same. But damian doesn't desire some big life saving gesture to prove to him that you love him, he craves for you to ask about his day or his hobbies, just to sit down with him and listen to him play the violin, to do something with with him _anything_ outside of batman and robin" my words were getting desperate but Bruce _had_ to realize how much damian yearns for his attention.

"Your his dad and he's your son but he's my son to and I only wants what's best for him and I'll protect him and be there for him expecially when your to focused on dressing up like a bat to notice that he's suffering. You may love him Bruce but you _need_ to do better, cause what your doing now isn't enough and it never will be if you don't change." Sighing I run a hand through my hair, Bruce had been silent the whole time I was talking, I can only hope he was actually listening to me.

"Look Bruce I didn't say anything of this to hurt you, I said this because damian never will, he would never bring up the way people's actions, not just yours _everyone's_ , mine to, affect him. He'll bare through it, lock away all the hurt and sooth the ache of people's dismissals and rejections by pretending that he didn't care in the first place, that the behavior towards him of the people that are supposed to be his family didn't matter. Am saying all off this to you to stand up for him, jason and tim do the same thing to me if they notice I'm unintentionally being cruel or unfair to damian and me to them, because he won't stand up for himself, not to his family." 

With that I turn on my heel and walk away, leaving Bruce alone in the cave to let my words sink in and to think about what I said. He's probably going to be broody and angry for awhile and he'll want to patrol by himself to take some of that anger out on any criminal that dares to come out tonight, but that's ok i was planning on having Dami patrol with me anyways. If me yelling at him to be better is what it takes for him to be a good dad to Damian I'll yell it over and over again till my throats raw if needed.

☆☆☆☆

I quickly half jog to Damian's room, my argument with Bruce took nearly an hour which means it's almost time for patrol so Dami is most likely already awake and up in about. Dames is always very antsy about going out as robin even more so now that he has to take two days off a week untill Bruce decade to put him back full patrol. I run the rest of the way to his room bursting into his room "Dami! Damian?" I trailed off when I saw he wasn't here, the room void of his presence and even his pets were gone as well.

Awww, I had hoped that Dami was still in his room but it's whatever this close to patrol there's only a few places he would of went. I wondered down stairs heading to the front door to check outside for Dami, thinking he likely went out to take titus for a walk but I stopped in place half way to the door when I heard the soft clinking of silverware against ceramic. Beaming I back-track to the kitchen, their's only two people in the Manor at the moment, me and... yep, there's damian perched at the island in the middle of the kitchen.

Leaning on the door frame I examine Damian he was sitting on one of barstools but was to small for his feet to touch the foot rail, his legs dangling in the air, slightly kicking back in forth as he continued eating something I couldn't see out of a bowl. I push off the door frame lightly rapping on it with my knuckles though I don't doubt the fact that dami probably already noticed me lingering at the kitchen entrance. Dami looked up at me swallowing the food in his mouth before scowling at me, a single eyebrow raised in question.

"You having a before patrol snack" I ask siting on top of the island, glancing of to the side to see both titus and Alfred the cat eating out of their food bowls. "Yes Grayson that _is_ what I'm doing in the kitchen just before patrol, how could you of ever guessed that" Dami drawled, voice dripping with sarcasm. "Ok tiger no need to show you claws" I chuckle putting my hands up in mock surrender, I scooted closer to him and reached over to ruffle his hair, ignoring his displeased squawk. 

While dami was distractedly trying to fix his hair I leaned over and stole a big bite of his food. "That's mine!" Dami yelled his hands batting away my attempt to get a second bite, "mmm, it's good what is it" I ask, gesturing to the food still holding his spoon, "its mujadara a classic Arabic dish and if you want some you came get your own" he grumbled pulling the bowl even farther away from me even though their was only like three or four bites left in it.

"Don't be like that Dames, do you want me to starve" I whine laying down dramatically throwing one arm over my eyes slightly peaking through to look at Dami, my other arm landing over my head with a 'thunk.' Dami who was used to my dramatics stared at me for a moment face impassive before closing his eyes and taking in a deep breath which was a mistake on his as I shot up and grabbed his food quickly inhaling it.

"Done!" I exclaimed happily, setting down the bowl and dropping the spoon in it letting it clatter loudly. I swiftly hop off the kitchen island dodging the outraged damian and his attempts to grab me, or stab me, it could be either one with dami. Are little cat and mouse game of chase lead us all through the Manor till we finally ended up in the main living room my chest heaving with over-exertion. I suddenly stop which made Dami get a few paces ahead of me and before he can turn around and lunge at me I grab him from behind hugging him close to me, his back flushed to my chest and my arms wrapped securely around his rib-cage.

"I'm sorry, I won't eat your feed again I promise" I coo hooking my chin over Dami's shoulder, I could feel Dames heartbeat as it racked through him, fluttering quickly like a birds as he panted over-exerted as well. Dames didn't respond to me yet but his heart was starting to settle to a more normal pace, I swayed back in forth a few times in small circles, holding Dami to my chest like an oversized stuffed animal, his legs were a good foot or two above the ground. 

"Let me go I still need to take titus outside before patrol" Dami pouted a scowl on his face as he elbowed me in the ribs. I squeezed him tighter for a second before lightly putting him back down on his feet, still keeping an arm around his him. Damian allowed my touch and called for titus who was rolling around the floor, the canine immediately jumped up and bounded over to his boy tounge lolling out.

Damian looked up at me "will you be joining us on are walk grayson" he inquired softly his tone oddly bashful, and just how could I say no to that, I mean it's not like I was going to say no anyways but still. "Of course, I think I'm starting to get cabin fever anyways" I groan stretching my arms above me, "tt" Dami briskly made his way to the door titus obediently heeling behind him leaving me to catch up to them.

☆☆☆☆

We walked slowly around the giant yard watching titus as he ran about chasing fireflies that flickered in the night adding just a little bit of light to the dark back yard. I had also brought a flashlight that I snagged off the stand by the door were we usually keep spare things at and was currently trying my best to light are path up so we didn't trip and fall. 

Suddenly Damian broke the comfortable silence "were you arguing with father earlier" he queried, I looked down at him hesitantly but his face showed nothing but thinly veiled concern and worry. I exhaled "yes, but there's nothing for you to worry about its over now" and that's all that needed to be said between the two of us as we watched the fireflies drift around the sky silence settling over us once again.

Dami reaches for my hand and I can feel his tiny fingers curl around mine as he lightly leans into me, I squeezed his hand back and lean in to him as well. In that moment all was right in my world there was no villains no battles to fight no injuries to take care of, we weren't nightwing and robin but dick and Damian, it was perfect. I look up at the stars and wish that this moment could last forever that it could stay like this for at least a little longer and mabye it was my own imagination but I swear the stars shined a bit brighter if only for instant.

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it, I think it's pretty good for being impromptu and all I worked really hard on it ♡♡♡♡  
> The ending and beginning were my favorite parts to write♡♡♡♡  
> Sorry if the argument wasn't that good am not the best at dialogue ♡♡♡♡  
> ♡♡♡♡ if you liked it leave me kudos and comments they make my day and I'd love to see what you think of this chapter♡♡♡♡

**Author's Note:**

> I finally finished I'm feeling quite proud of this and am very happy with how it turned out!♡♡♡♡  
> I think I did the scene were the weasel man ok, this is my second story ever so I haven't written much violence before♡♡♡♡  
> I would appreciate if you give it a kudos if you liked the story and to leave of comment about what you thought of it as well. was it a fulfilling sequel?♡♡♡♡  
> As a heads up if you see any mistakes I will be looking over this even after I posted it and they will be fixed  
> ***edit 1/5/21, i have decided to add a second part about dick being confronted by Bruce about going after the weasel man, it will probably be something short***


End file.
